


</Hold Back the River>

by Rnl1993



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 1x22, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Waige - Freeform, Walter wasn't actually asleep when Paige kissed him, Walters POV, what I think Walter might have felt during the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnl1993/pseuds/Rnl1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Walter wasn't actually asleep at the end of 1x22 when Paige kissed him? Just a short ficlet of Walter's thoughts during that final scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	</Hold Back the River>

**Author's Note:**

> I binge watched the entire first season in one day and now I can't get enough of it. I love it so much. I figured I would do my best to contribute to this fandom. It's just a short ficlet. A random idea I had in my head and couldn't get rid of. But, if you like it I may continue to write in the Scorpion fandom over time.
> 
> So please let me know what you think!

Walter wasn't asleep just yet. He was fading on the edges of unconsciousness. His eyelids felt heavy and his breathing was evening out. Then he heard footsteps enter his room and someone standing near him. Paige. He could smell the vanilla and cinnamon from her. He wasn't even sure if it was a perfume but the two smells were things now solely identified with Paige Dineen.

“Thought for a moment today I’d seen you for the last time.” She started in a calm tone and he was reminded how beautiful her voice sounded to him. He had briefly thought the same thing. Paige had appeared over the edge of the cliff and just before he had been able to say anything the bird had flown off the hood of the car. Now, in his current state Walter wasn’t even sure what he had planned to say to Paige. 

“It really bothered me that if it had happened. Our final memory together would have been a fight.” Despite what everyone thought Walter did have a decent level of EQ. But he had some limited range of emotions. Walter felt that when the car was creaking under him and he was holding out his hand for Cabe to grab was going to be the last time he saw Paige. Paige with the look of sheer terror on her face. That was an image he wished he could forget.

He wanted to say something to her. To tell her he too was glad that their fight was not the final moment they had together. He wanted to open his eyes and look at her. He needed to tell her she shouldn't leave to go to Portland. She needed to stay there with Scorpion. With him. But, he couldn't get his body to cooperate with him.

“I’m really glad that wasn’t the case because…” Walter wanted to know why. Why was Paige glad that wasn’t the case? Then he felt her soft lips gently press the side of his cheek. He needed to move his head. Right now. Just a fraction of an inch to the left and his lips would be touching hers. That seemed like the most logical course of action at this moment. But his body still denied him and would not budge. “... Because I really care about you Walter.” Walter realized that despite his best efforts the pain meds were going to win over his will power to actually do anything


End file.
